


Oh no

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Sebastian Stan Fluff, Sebastian Stan smut, Smut, bucky barnes crack, bucky barnes smut, lance tucker crack, lance tucker fluff, lance tucker smut, sebastian stan crack, small drabbles, under 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Reader and Sebastian are long-time lovers who recently did a film together and when Seb is interviewed by Jimmy Kimmel, he gets asked about one steamy scene in the film.





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a drabble with your idea, feel free to comment on the most recent chapter and let me know! also, any kind of feedback or your opinion is always appreciated! x

You stood in the backstage, watching your boyfriend as he talked with Jimmy about his life in Romania, the atmosphere relaxed even though Seb was slightly nervous to be there alone for the first time, everyone’s attention fully on him.

“So, Sebastian,” Jimmy coughed a little, smiling at his guest, “you recently did a new film, am I right?”

“Yes, yes I did,” Seb smiled and nodded, fixing his open suit jacket. 

“Could you tell us what the film is about?” 

“Well,” he leant a little back, playing the given description in his head as he recalled what he was forbidden from saying to not give any spoilers yet, “it’s a romantic comedy with a little action in it. I play…y’know…a guy who used to be a drug dealer but he’s good now, he’s a good boy now,” Seb laughed at his own pun along with Jimmy before he continued.

“So…he works as a waiter in some café when this girl, which is portrayed by Y/N, walks in and he kinda…y’know…falls in love with her at first sight. They spend some time together but, y’know how films are, his past comes back and yeah…it will get intense.”

“Okay…that sounds good. So correct me if I’m wrong but your girlfriend, an actress Y/N Y/S, starred in it as your love interest then, right?” Jimmy asked and showed a picture of you and Seb hugging on set, both of you in your costumes, keeping each other warm in a cold New York winter as you waited for another scene to be prepared.

“Yeah, we’ve been together for a few years now,” Seb’s cheeks started to become reddish as he stared at the photo, “the funny thing is that we actually didn’t know we got cast in the same film.” 

“Wait, what?” Jimmy asked surprised as Seb smiled at the audience.

“Well…she knew I got cast in a new project and I knew she auditioned for something too and one day she came to me, y’know, all happy and stuff, and she told me she got a role in the film and that’s when we found out we’re gonna play lovers. It was actually just a few days before the shooting started.”

“I was told there’s one or two steamy scenes in the film. Was it hard for you to do all the kissing and that one bed scene in front of the camera? You’re a private guy so I suppose you had to push yourself.”

“It was extremely hard,” Seb’s voice was slightly higher as he mocked himself, “I mean…look at her. It was hard…y’know…to keep myself together. She’s a beautiful and strong woman and for me, it was an honor to play by her side,” his smile grew wider as his mind was full of you and that one particular scene, his eyes focused on Jimmy.

“Well, yes, Y/N is indeed a beautiful and strong woman as well as an extremely talented actor…like you,” Jimmy motioned at Seb who smiled back at him, “I’m a little bit curious. Did you prepare for the bed scene beforehand?” Jimmy laughed as he read the question he was given.

“Of course,” Seb laugh out loud before he looked at the audience and shrugged, giving them a quick puppy look, “I mean…you gotta be prepared, right?”

The audience laughed with him and Jimmy as you covered your red face with hands, not believing your own ears. Oh no, did he just really discussed your love life in live tv? 

“I suppose you gotta be,” Jimmy laughed and after a few seconds, he said his goodbye with Sebastian, ending his first solo interview at Jimmy’s show. 


End file.
